


Getting Wet

by TheCarrot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Being a Teenager, Gen, Naked girls, Nudity, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia convinces the girls to take some time to be a normal teenager and take a trip to the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bxdcubes, who has writers block, and doesitlooklikeiwantedtoknowthat over on tumblr. Inspired by a prompt from fanficsagogo. This story contains four hot girls going skinny dipping, if you have a problem with that... you should probably stay off my works page. :D

Malia is already stripping off her clothes as Lydia glares the two other girls in front of her into submission. 

“Look, Malia is all on board with it and everything.” Lydia smirks. 

“That’s because she doesn’t like wearing clothes.” Kira states eyeing the empty lake in front of them before turning her gaze to the already half naked coyote. 

Lydia rolls her eyes at the Kitsune and peels off her blouse as if saying ‘look, I’m being an example too’. She eyes Allison as if the Hunter would dare speak up against her plan. 

Allison looks pained at her best friend who’s moved onto her skirt. “Where did you even get this idea?” The hunter sighs undoing her jacket and lets it fall to the sand.

Next to them Malia reaches out helping a protesting Kira with the zipper to her dress and in a scramble of limbs the coyote finally holds the offending article of clothing up like a banner.

Allison unclips her bra and sets it on her shirt with another sigh, “This is probably the most normal rule breaking thing we’ve ever done.” 

Lydia chuckles under her breath, already naked and hair undone from her braid, the strands falling over her shoulders to tickle her bare skin. “Skinny dipping is only a crime if we get caught Allison.” Ruby red lips pull up in an evil smirk.

A loud splash, quickly followed by a screech that sounds like a dying animal draws the two girls attention to the lake where Malia apparently picked up Kira, stockings, under garments she couldn’t get the Kitsune to take off and all, and threw the girl into the water. 

Allison laughs at the sight of them and finally kicks the last of her clothes off to the side before looping her arm through Lydia’s. Lydia has approximately two point four seconds to recognize the evil glint in the Hunters eyes before the dark haired girl is scooping her up and running into the chilled water with a war cry.

The two go under as soon as the waters deep enough and when Lydia breaks the surface she’s got a death glare on her face that has sent underclassmen and upperclassmen alike running for the hills. Allison just meets it with a cocky raise of an eyebrow and outright laughs when Malia splashes a wave at the Banshee breaking her stare.

“Alright, this means war Tate!” Lydia screeches as she shoves water back at the Coyote only to hit Kira instead. 

The Kitsune looks startled for a moment, wiping water off of her face as she takes in Lydia’s surprised look. She can feel the trickster inside of her perk up at the idea of a water fight and the Japanese girl lets a smile unfold that’s almost as dangerous as Allison’s. “This war will be mine.” She cackles.

\--

Kira’s the first one to hear the sound of tires crunching up the gravel road that leads from the main roadway to the entrance of the lake. The lake they’re all currently swimming in naked. Malia hears it next and both Allison and Lydia tense up at the way the two other girls freeze. 

“What is it?” Allison asks, voice a whisper.

“I think I hear a car…?” Kira mutters eyes narrowing in the direction the noise is coming from. 

It takes a moment for that statement to register with any of them, but when it does both Lydia and Allison’s eyes widen in horror. 

“Shit!” Lydia curses reaching out to grab Malia who is closest to her and starts hauling the Coyote out of the water. 

“why do we have to get out?” Malia asks eyeing the expressions on the other girls faces. “Company could be fun.”

Kira is right behind Allison the two making it to the shore first, scooping up their clothes and trying to shrug them on, “We need to hide!” Kira cries looking around wildly.

“The trees!” Lydia snaps grabbing her clothes before shoving Malia’s stuff into the Coyote’s arms and ushering the group of soaking wet teenagers behind a large grouping of maple trees and ferns just as a familiar squad car comes around the corner and to a stop in front of the shore. 

“Why can’t you ever get any interesting calls when I come to hang out with you?” A familiar voice asks as Stiles climbs out of the cop car seconds behind his dad. “Not just kids swimming buck naked in the lake.” 

The Sheriff shakes his head and points at the car, silently telling him to stay there.

Stiles huffs as he looks around the shore before he sees the trail of watery footprints leading from the lake leading into the bushes. The girls watch from their hiding spot as Stiles’ eyes land on them, then wait for a few seconds until Stiles takes in their states of undress before his face turns completely red and laughter bubbles out of him. The teenager has to lean against the squad car to keep him self up and next to the shoreline Sheriff Stilinski looks at him like he’s lost his mind, but that’s nothing new.

“We never speak of this again.” Lydia mutters darkly as she tugs her blouse back on sans bra, the water making the fabric cling to her skin.

Kira hides her face in mortification and Allison rubs her hand up and down the younger girls wet back as the Hunter stands next to her in nothing but the underwear she managed to pull on. 

Malia just cocks her head to the side, clothes bundled up under one arm and uncaring about her lack of clothes, waves at Stiles with a wide smile when the teenager glances back over at them.


End file.
